


Dancing

by virophobia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, like real short, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virophobia/pseuds/virophobia
Summary: Itchy and Die dance together.





	

Your name is Die, sixth member of the notorious mob group called The Felt, and right now. You have no idea what you’re doing. 

You’re dancing with the first member of The Felt in what seems to be a jig of the hearts, horseshoes, and rainbows variety. 

How you got into this predicament is fully understandable. You wanted to learn how to dance. And you asked from the best. 

And that best, just so happens to be the insufferable, yellow-themed prick known as Itchy. Who, although you never would have said to anyone else, always wanted to dance with and have always wanted to be in a trove with, specifically the hearts, rainbows, and horseshoes charms. 

This is what you are doing exactly. 

He’s still trying to tell you the correct steps, but, you can’t listen due to his fast mouth and quick movements. 

He remarks that your movements are sloppier than usual today. That’s the only thing you hear before he stops and places you into a dip. 

You look at him, and he looks back, a wide grin on his face. 

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Jay, Ily!!


End file.
